A Naruto Christmas Carol
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: The Naruto Characters are putting on a play! This is bound to be good! No flaming, there is a hint of Matsuri bashing. Parings and cast list are part of the prologue. Please Review! Merry Christmas!
1. Let's Get Moving!

Curleyblue: Ho, Ho, Ho! Time for the Christmas Special! My pals, Tenten, Hinata, and of course Gaara- kun along with me will be doing this ourselves! This special fanfic is called…

_A Naruto Christmas Carol_

Tenten: With tons of behind-the-scenes goodies!

Hinata: It's a p-play within a p-play, but Curleyblue doesn't own any of it.

Gaara: Sorry, this is the extremely boring Prologue with the cast list and pairings.

Curleyblue: It's based on The Muppets Christmas Carol! The cast list is as follows:

_Ebenezer Scrooge_: Sasuke Uchiha

_Bob Cratchit_: Naruto Uzumaki (A/N: Believe It!)

_Charles Dickens_: Jaden Blaze aka Boneyboy

_Mr. Dickens's Assistant_: Abby Blaze aka Curleyblue

_Jacob Marley_: Shikamaru Nara

_Julia Marley_: Ino Yamanaka (A/N: Yeah, this character doesn't actually exist.)

_Ghost of Christmas Past_: Temari no Subaku

_Ghost of Christmas Present_: Chouji Akimichi

_Ghost of Christmas Future_: Itachi Uchiha (A/N: I bribed him!)

_Emily Cratchit_: Hinata Hyuga

_Melinda Cratchit_: Haruka Uzumaki (A/N: OC, daughter of Naruhina)

_Belinda Cratchit_: Hinamori Uzumaki (A/N: OC, daughter of Naruhina)

_Peter Cratchit_: Minato Uzumaki (A/N: OC, son of Naruhina, named after the 4th Hokage)

_Tiny Tim_: Gaara no Subaku

_Fred_: Neji Hyuga

_Clara_: Tenten

_Charity Collectors_: Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame

_Headmaster_: Might Gai

_Belle_: Sakura Haruno

_Little Boy_: Rock Lee

_Mr. Fozziwig_: Jiraiya

_Old Joe_: Kakashi Hatake

_Female Robber #1_: Anko Mitarashi

_Female Robber # 2_: Kurenai Yuhi

_Male Robber_: Asuma Sarutobi

Director: Tsunade

Pairings: Naruhina, Nejiten, Sasusaku, Shikaino, implied Gaabby, and implied Kakanko

Prologue: Let's Get Moving!

"God! People move! Hurry, hurry!" Tsunade shouted angrily. She growled in frustration. This was it! The night of the play and all these effing actors could do was argue! They've been practicing sine September and they still are full of complaints! She walked nervously. In the far corner sat Abby and Jaden, bickering the loudest, since Jaden had a fiery temper just like the flames he controlled.

"How come you always get the better lines?"

"I do?! You have the better lines, Dickens!"

"That's _Mr. Dickens_ to you, _Assistant_!"

"Fine, Mr. _Dick_!"

"What'd you call me?!"

Tsunade sighed, looking over in the other corner at the darkly hooded figure. Whom of which, was cursing everyone in the vicinity. She stalked over to him.

"Stop it, or you're not getting that 'Year's Supply of Donuts' Itachi!"

That shut him up. "The other Akatsuki members are watching." He said piteously.

Tsunade's vein throbbed. "Remember the terms of our agreement? One, you do this and you get a year's supply of donuts, two, you promise not to hunt down Naruto, Gaara, and Abby, three, you will have to deal with the humiliation. Now, as the Ghost of the Christmases' Yet to Come, you need to fix your hood.

She moved toward the center of the room. Shikamaru and Ino were applying flour on themselves; as they were the deceased husband and wife, the Marleys. Shikamaru was saying "Troublesome" all the while. Sasuke was letting Sakura fix his hat, and Neji was letting Tenten fix his hair. Tsunade supposed that threat about sending them back to the Academy worked, as they played their parts without complaint. Naruto created three clones and Hinata transformed them to look like children that somewhat resembled the pair. Gaara transformed himself into a chibi and grabbed his small crutch. This produced a squeal from fangirls and a hug from Abby and Temari, although nobody could blame Gaara's best friend for hugging him, Gaara was probably the most adorable chibi ever. Kakashi pulled a scarf above his mouth and Gai practiced his lines in Kakashi's ear. Jiraiya was chasing the female stagehands around, and Asuma was smoking beneath the 'No Smoking' sign.

Tsunade checked her watch. 7:59, time to get started. "Alright guys! Everyone ready?!"

"Hai!"

"Good!" she cried, "Get in your places!"

After five seconds of scrambling, everyone was ready to go. "Okay minna! Tsunade nodded, "It's magic time!"

And up the curtains rose…

TBC

Curleyblue: Finally! No more boring stuffs! By the way, minna means everybody in Japanese.

Gaara: Chapter 1 will be much more interesting.

Tenten: Please Review!

Hinata: A-arigato.


	2. The Naras Were Dead to Begin With

Curleyblue: Here's Chapter One!

Hinata and Tenten: Curleyblue doesn't own any of this!

Gaara: Curleyblue-_chan_!

Chapter One: The Naras Were Dead To Begin With

Snow fell silently in the 19th century city of London. Merriment was the air, as it was Christmas Eve. All along the cobblestone street merchants were yelling, trying to sell goods and food to the people. Two voices stood out among the jabbering of "Turkey! Get your turkeys!" and "Cabbage!"

These voices shouted, "Apples! Christmas Apples!"

"We've got Macintosh, red and delicious!"

"Twelve Pence. Get em' while they last!"

Jaden looked at Abby incredulously, "They won't last long the way you're eating them!"

"Hey, I'm creating scarcity, drives the prices up." Abby retorted

Jaden sighed in disgust, looking up. "Abby…why hello!" he cried, finally noticing the audience. "Welcome to the Naruto Christmas Carol! I am here to tell the story!"

"And I am here for the food!" Abby interjected.

Jaden continued, "My name is Jaden Dickens!"

"And my name is Abby." she confirmed, "H-hey, wait a minute! You're not Charles Dickens!"

Jaden retorted, looking astonished, "I am too!"

"Charles Dickens was a mid-nineteenth century novelist! A _genius_!

Jaden looked modest. "Oh, you are too kind."

"Why should I believe you?" Abby looked patronized.

"Well because I know the story of A Christmas Carol like the back of my hand!"

"Prove it."

Jaden looked astonished, but nevertheless, turned around, "Um, there's a little mole on my thumb, and a scar on my wrist from when I fell off of my bike…"

"No, no, no, don't tell us your hand! Tell us the story!" Abby shook her head.

"Oh! Oh, um, yes." Jaden cleared his throat, "The Naras were dead to begin with."

"Pardon me?" said a surprised Abby.

"That's how the story begins Abby! The Naras were dead to begin with!"

"That's a good beginning, it's kinda spooky!"

"Why thank you, Abby!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Dick."

Jaden twitched in annoyance and grunted a 'Stop it.' "In life, the Naras had been business partners with a shrewd money-lender named Sasuke Uchiha! You will meet him when he comes around that corner."

"Where?"

"There."

"When?"

"Now!"

"There his is!" Jaden said in a tone of awe as Sasuke Uchiha rounded the corner, all dressed in a black suit and cloak with matching top hat and cane. "Mr. Sasuke Uchiha!"

Abby moved forward to get a closer look, "Say, is it getting colder out here? Brrr!"

Suddenly the people began to sing, their eyes tracking Sasuke's movements:

_When a cold wind blows it chills you  
Chills you to the bone  
But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart  
Like years of being alone  
It paints you with indifference  
Like a lady paints with rouge  
And the worst of the worst, the most hated and cursed  
Is the one that we call Uchiha  
Unkind as any, and the wrath of many  
This is Sasuke Uchiha  
Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug  
There goes Mr. Grim  
If they gave a prize for being mean  
The winner would be him  
Old Uchiha, he loves his money  
Cause he thinks it gives him power  
If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour  
_

"Even the vegetables don't like him." The vegetable seller nodded. 

_There goes Mr. Skinflint  
There goes Mr. Greed  
The undisputed master of the underhanded deed  
He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses  
Us poor folk live in misery  
It's even worse for mouses  
He must be so lonely, he must be so sad  
He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
Look close and there must be a sweet man inside_

"Nah . . . uh uh" said the choir singers.

_There goes Mr. Outrage  
There goes Mr. Sneer  
He has no time for friends or fun  
His anger makes that clear  
Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases  
No crust of bread for those in need  
No cheeses for us meeces_

"Sasuke liked the cold." Jaden continued, "he was as sharp as a flint, secret and self-contained, as solitary as an oyster."

_There goes Mr. Heartless  
There goes Mr. Cruel  
He never gives, he only takes  
He lets his anger rule  
If being mean's a way of life you practice and rehearse  
Then all that work is paying off, cause Uchiha is getting worse  
Every day in every way  
Uchiha is getting worse!_

Sasuke turned around, seeing his features for the first time, along with the glare, the crowd dispersed quickly.

"Humbug." He muttered, snapping the door shut.

"Whoo, what an unpleasant fella." remarked Jaden.

"Mmhm." Abby nodded. "He was a tight-fisted hand to the grindstone, Sas…" Noticing the window too dirty to peer through she expelled some water from her hand and quickly wiped the window.

"He was a tight-fisted hand to the grindstone, Sasuke," she continued, "a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous, old center."

Sasuke crossed the room towards the trembling man in the center. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" said the young blonde, writing at the high desk behind Sasuke.

"Who is this?" said Sasuke, pointing his cane in the face of the trembling man.

"Naruto gulped, "That's Mr. Applegate, sir. He's here to speak to you about his… mortgage."

"Please, Mr. Uchiha," cried the man, "I know you're very angry about this, and I didn't mean to fall behind in the payment, Lord knows it being Christmas and all."

Sasuke said nothing, just moved along.

"Oh please don't shout at me sir, the missus being sick and all. The doctor takes his share, don't he? Oh I mean you can yell and scream all your right, but it won't do any good, because I'm the stone you can't squeeze blood from and that's the truuuuth!

Sasuke had grabbed the man and chucked him out the door, saying to his workers, "Let us deal with the eviction notices for tomorrow, Mr. Uzumaki.

Naruto looked up, "Tomorrow's Christmas sir."

"Very well, you may gift wrap them." He replied, handing Naruto a stack of papers.

"Let us help you with that Mr. Uzumaki!" said the younger, eager workers. Naruto handed them over and it promptly sent the workers toppling to the side.

"Christmas is a very busy time for us Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke continued, "People giving feasts, throwing parties; one might say that December is the foreclosure season. Harvest time for the money-lenders."

The workers came up and whispered hurriedly to Naruto, and the said man cleared his throat, "If you please sir, it's getting colder and the bookkeeping staff would like an extra shovelful of coal for the fire."

Sasuke paused and lifted his head. "How would the bookkeepers suddenly like to be UNEMPLOYED!?"

The workers scurried away utterly frightened.

Jaden turned away, "At that moment, who should arrive at the door, but Sasuke's nephew Neji, his only living relative."

"Uncle, Uncle!" Neji called, entering "A Merry Christmas Uncle. God save you!"

"Merry Christmas? Humbug!"

Jaden cried, "Quick! It'll be warmer in there!" Both darted inside as Neji shut the door.

"Christmas a humbug Uncle? You don't mean that, surely."

"Actually I think it's colder in here." Abby commented.

"Merry Christmas? What right have you to be married? You're poor enough."

"What right have you to be dismal? You're rich enough." Neji retorted

"Touché." remarked Abby.

"If I could have my will, every idiot who goes around with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey." Sasuke glowered.

Naruto looked up, startled.

"Oh, Uncle…"

"Nephew, you keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine."

"Well I believe Christmas is a good holiday and although it has never put a scrap of gold in my pocket, I think Christmas has done me good and will do me good and I say God bless it." Neji retorted

"Here, here!" cried the workers.

"Which of you wants to celebrate Christmas on the UNEMPLOYMENT LINE!?" Sasuke shouted at them and in an instant they went back to work.

"Now around this time it was customary for well meaning gentlemen to go around collecting donations for the poor and homeless." Abby added as Jaden stoked the fire.

Kiba and Shino walked through the door, Kiba saying, "Mr. Uchiha, I presume?'

"Who are you?"

"We are from the Order of Victoria Charity Foundation. We would like to speak with you about a donation." Kiba said genially.

Shino nodded.

"Ah," Neji cried "Welcome! This jolly old gentleman here is Mr. Uchiha! He's very generous to charities."

"My dear nephew!"

"Well, Mr. Uchiha," Kiba interjected, "at this time of year many people believe we should take care of our poor and homeless."

Sasuke feigned interest, "Well are there no prisons, no workhouses?"

"Oh plenty of those sir."

"Excellent, for a minute there I was worried."

"Some are saying we should raise a fund for our poor and homeless, what might I put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"You wish to remain anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone. I do not make merry myself at Christmas. Don't you have someplace to be nephew?"

"Sadly I do Uncle, but I shall make my donation and leave you to make yours." Neji handed a coin to the pair. "Oh, Uncle, come have Christmas dinner with me and Tenten tomorrow."

"Why ever did you get married?"

"Why? Because I fell in love."

"That's the only thing sillier than a Merry Christmas."

"Goodbye Uncle."

"Merry Christmas Neji." Naruto said.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." Neji replied.

Sasuke turned to Kiba and Shino, "Now then, I know how to treat the poor. My tax dollars go to the prisons and the workhouses. The homeless must go there."

Kiba gasped, "But some would rather die!"

"If they'd rather die then they'd better do it! And decrease the surplus population!"

"Oh my, Oh my! Come Shino, I think we've taken up enough of Mr. Uchiha's time." Kiba moaned.

As soon as Sasuke shut the door, singing was heard he opened the door to find Rock Lee standing there. "Penny for the song singer?" he asked.

Sasuke threw the wreath that Neji had left at him and slammed the door.

Later in the evening, Naruto approached Sasuke, "Um, sir it appears to be closing time."

"Fine. I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning."

"Erm, sir that hardly seems customary for Christmas day"

"How much time is customary Mr. Uzumaki?"

"T-the whole day off sir. Other businesses will be closed you'll have no one to do business with."

"Hmph… take the day."

The workers let off loud cheers of joy.

"Will you stop that!?" Sasuke yelled and the workers scurried. "Be here all the earlier the next morning." With that he left.

"He's gone!" the workers cried.

"Gentlemen, let's close up for Christmas!" said Naruto happily, and he began to sing.

_There's magic in the air this evening  
Magic in the air  
The world is at her best, you know  
When people love and care  
The promise of excitement is one the night will keep  
After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas_

_The world has got a smile today  
The world has got a glow  
There's no such thing as strangers when  
A stranger says hello  
And everyone is family, we're having so much fun  
After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas  
Tis the season to be jolly and joyous  
With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right  
It's the season when the saints can employ us  
To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive  
There's something in the wind today  
That's good for everyone  
Yes, faith is in our hearts today  
We're shining like the sun  
And everyone can feel it, the feeling's running deep  
After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas  
After all, there's only one more sleep til Christmas day._

TBC

Curleyblue: Yay 2 chapters in one day!

Gaara: Excellent job!

Tenten and Hinata: Please review!


	3. Expect the First Ghost

Curleyblue: Yay! Chapter 2!

Gaara: Curleyblue-chan doesn't own any of this.

Tenten: On with the story!

Hinata: T-thanks.

Chapter 2: Expect the First Ghost When the Bell Tolls One!

As darkness loomed overhead, Jaden and Abby rode in a horse carriage up the dark street of old houses.

"Sasuke lived in chambers that had once belonged to his old business partners, Shikamaru and Ino Nara." Abby said, gently tugging on the reins, so the horse slowed.

Jaden interrupted, "Want some bread?"

"Not while I'm working!"

"Suit yourself…"

"The building," Abby continued, "was an old house on a dark street."

Jaden added, "Now once again ladies and gentlemen, I must remind you that the Naras were dead, and decaying in their graves."

"Yuck!" Abby whispered.

"You must remember that," Jaden whispered, ignoring his counterpart, "or everything after this will seem wondrous."

"Why are we whispering?"

"It's for dramatic emphasis."

"Oh…"

Sasuke approached the door of his house, reaching inside his cloak for a key, something caught his eye. It was the polished silver doorknocker, _and it was changing shape!_ Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as it took the form of a head. This head had hair that was pulled into an upright ponytail, giving the head a pineapple shape. A lazy look was spread on his features.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Sasuke gasped.

The said doorknocker gave a low moan which soon turned into a harsh cry.

Startled, Sasuke stumbled backward, the horse reared and Abby and Jaden fell backwards into the snow. Sasuke peered at the doorknocker, which had changed back into its original shape. Dismissing it with a 'Humbug', Sasuke stepped inside.

"Jaden!" Abby cried to the motionless form, "I-I mean Mr. Dick! Jaden! Are ya hurt?!"

Jaden sat up and stated, "To say that Sasuke was not startled would be untrue, but the moment had passed and the world was as it should be."

Abby muttered, "He's not hurt. Didn't even break his concentration."

"Hm?"

"Nothin'"

"Sasuke ascended the stairs," Jaden continued, "caring not a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap, and Sasuke liked it. But the incident at the door had made him wary, so before shutting himself in for the night, he searched his rooms."

"Okay, that does it!"

"Pardon?"

"How can you tell what Sasuke's doing? We're down here and he's up there!"

"I keep telling you! Storytellers are omniscient. I know everything!"

"Hoity-toity, Mr. God-like Smarty-pants!"

"To conduct a proper search," Jaden continued forcefully, "Sasuke was forced to light the lamps."

Suddenly, the lights went on in the upstairs window.

"How does he do that?" Abby muttered.

Sasuke silently stalked through the upstairs and into his room. His cane held aloft in one hand, a candle in the other. He set the candle down and turned. His eyes fell on a dark figure in the corner. Crying aloud, he hoisted it off his feet, threw it to the ground and began to hit it rapidly. Then he noticed that it was a red cloth.

"Oh, it's my best dressing gown." Sasuke scooped it off the floor. "No harm done."

Sasuke went over to the fireplace and stated a fire. After settling into his cap and dressing gown, he sat in the big chair to eat his meal. Suddenly, the bell that hung on his wall rang loudly. Sasuke's head shot up and stared at the now silent bell for a long moment. He looked down to continue eating, when the bell rang again, longer and more persistent. Then it stopped and the fire died low. Too low for it to be normal. Now, Sasuke felt a wave of cold wash over him. Then a bubbling, gurgling sound reached his ears. He looked over to see a faint light from downstairs.

All of a sudden, two chained figures shot up. A male and a female, one was the pineapple-headed one, Shikamaru Nara. His once brown eyes crinkled with laughter, as well as the brown hair which was just how Sasuke remembered it. The other was female; the long white ponytail was almost the same as her platinum blonde of her youth. Her once blue eyes, too, were filled with mirth. This was Ino Nara.

"Whoa!" they both cried, laughing.

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino said in her loud, booming voice.

"Looking older and more wicked then ever!" Shikamaru joined in.

"I knew he wouldn't disappoint us!"

They both chortled at the astounded Sasuke.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke spat.

"In life we were your partners, Shikamaru," Shika started.

"And Ino Nara!" Ino finished.

"Looks like you," Sasuke glared at the pair, "but I don't believe it!"

Shikamaru looked at him quizzically, "Why do you doubt your senses?"

Sasuke looked flustered, backing up against the wall, "B-because little thing can affect them. A slight disorder of the stomach. You might be a bit of undigested beef…a blob of mustard… a crumb of cheese! Yes," he was starting to sound hysterical, pointing his finger, "There's more of gravy than grave about you!"

They both burst into laughter again, "What a terrible pun Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at them pleadingly, "Please, Shikamaru, Ino, don't criticize me! You were always criticizing me!"

"We were always heckling you!" Ino smiled.

"Ah, it feels good to heckle again!" Shikamaru grinned

"It feels good to do anything again!" More laughter accompanied this comment.

"Why do you haunt me so?" Sasuke whispered. The Naras broke into song,

_We're Nara and Nara  
Averious and greed  
We took advantage of the poor  
Just ignored the needy  
We specialized in causing pain  
Spreading fear and doubt  
And if you could not pay the rent  
We simply threw you out_

"There was the time we evicted the entire orphanage!"

"I remember the little tikes standing there!"

"With their frost-bitten teddy bears!"_  
We're Nara and Nara  
Our hearts were painted black  
We should have known our evil deeds  
Would put us both in shackles  
Captive  
Bound  
We're double-ironed  
Exhausted by the weight  
As freedom comes from giving love  
So, prison comes with hate  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo_

"My friends," Sasuke cried, chains circling him, "you were not unfeeling towards your fellow men!"

"True, I think there was something we liked about them!"

"I think it was their money!"_  
Doomed, Uchiha!  
You're doomed for all time  
Your future is a horror story  
Written by your crime  
Your chains are forged  
By what you say and do  
So, have your fun  
When life is done  
A nightmare waits for you_

Sasuke threw off the chains, "What are these terrible chains?!"

"Ooh! The chains!"

"These were the chains we forged in life!"

"You wear such a chain yourself!"

"Humbug!" Sasuke cried desperately, "Speak comfort to me friends!"

"Comfort! Ha ha ha!"

"You will be haunted by three spirits!"

"Haunted? No, I've already had enough of that!" Sasuke replied.

"Without these visits, you cannot hope to avoid the path we took!"

"Expect the first ghost tonight, when the bell tolls one!"

"Well can't I meet them all at once and get it over with?" Sasuke asked.

"When the bell tolls one!"_  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo  
We're Nara and Nara  
Whoooooo  
CHANGE!_

With that both of them lowered into the floor and they disappear, the fire then springs back to life. Now Sasuke climbed into bed, "Humbug." And he closed the bed curtains.

Elsewhere on the grounds, Jaden whispered, "C'mon!"

"I really hate this!" Abby muttered, she teetered on the top of the gate with Jaden on the other side.

"You wanted to see what was happening! Sasuke's bedchamber is on this side of the house! Jump!"

"There are only 3 things I hate! Heights, jumping from them, and that stupid filler b# Matsuri!"

"Too late now! C'mon, I'll catch you!"

"God save my little broken body! Yaah!" Abby jumped off the gate. With a crunch, she hit the ground. Straightening, she glared at Jaden venomously.

"Er… hehe…missed…" That sounded intelligent…

"Oh! Wait a sec!" Abby gasped "I forgot my jelly beans!" Like a cat, she easily slipped her lithe body through the wide bars, grabbed the jelly beans, and came back again. Jaden looked stunned. "What?" she asked.

"You can fit through those bars?!"

"Yeah?"

"You are such an idiot…"

"What?! What?!"

They proceeded to climb the tree facing Sasuke's window. Once they reached the top they sat.

"Sasuke fell into the silence of a dreamless sleep." Abby said.

Just then, the clock struck one. Sasuke opened his eyes blearily, and the candle burned out.

Jaden screamed, "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!"

And the whole room was bathed in white.

TBC

Curleyblue: Finally done!

---- Behind The Scenes ---

"Finally!" Ino cried "Me an' Shika can get this flour off!"

"How troublesome…"

"Good job with the with those strings guys!" Tsunade called to the stagehands. "Those Naras looked like they were floating."

"Here Sasuke-kun, take a plasma pill! After using the Fireball Jutsu to light the fire and all those candles, you need to restore your chakra!" Sakura stated.

Abby and Jaden were _still_ bickering: "You missed me on purpose!" "Stop calling me Mr. Dick!"

Don't cha love those conceded actors?


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Curleyblue: I have nothing better to say than "I don't own this." Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past

"Arrgghh!" cried both Abby and Jaden as they fell from the tree, stunned by the white light.

Sasuke too, was stunned, squinting; he pulled away the bed curtains which was not doing much to filter the glare. The light began to take form, it was a woman. She was floating in a white dress with golden blonde hair and navy blue eyes which sparkled mischievously at the occupant of the room.

Sasuke gulped, "Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?"

Temari grinned, "I am."

"But," Sasuke fumbled for the words, "you're just a girl!"

"I can remember over 1900 years; I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!" Temari replied smugly.

"What business has brought you here?" Sasuke asked, fearing the answer.

"Your welfare." was the simple answer.

"Huh, a night's unbroken rest might aid my welfare."

"Your salvation, then, whatever you want to call it. Take heed, come!" Temari shrugged with a wave of her arm, causing the window to open.

Sasuke looked panicked for a moment, "Please, I beg you spirit. I am mortal and liable to fall!"

"A touch of my hand and you shall fly!"

Sasuke firmly gripped Temari's hand and out the window they soared.

"Muhahahaha!" Abby cackled, swinging the rope and hook in her hand and firmly lodging it in Sasuke's night clothes.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Jaden cried.

"Nothin'. Just hold on."

The rope became taunt and Abby and Jaden flew after Sasuke. Abby and Jaden both crowing with delight and screaming in fear. Suddenly, due to the low altitude, Abby's body collided with a chimney, knocking her senseless. Jaden laughed loudly with glee, but it was short-lived, as his face connected with a church bell, which produced a loud gong. To add the final touch to their pain, both hit the Big Ben Clock, which was very painful.

"Spirit!" Sasuke called.

"My name's Temari, but, yes?"

"…Nothing…"

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the horizon as they flew ever closer toward it.

"Temari!" Sasuke called again, "What is that light? It cannot be dawn."

"It is the past." was the answer.

"Look!" Abby cried, trying not to look down, out of fear. "It's beautiful Jaden!"

"MOMMY!" Jaden screamed mockingly, laughing at his antics.

Then the setting changed almost instantly, now they were above a forest in the countryside. By "they" we meant Sasuke and Temari, poor Jaden and Abby were submerged in the forest, narrowly, avoiding trees and Jaden being hit by a moose. A lot of 'Ouch's were heard from the pair. Finally, they came upon a clearing (much to Abby and Jaden's relief.) It was a small town where they landed right in front of the schoolhouse. It was winter here too.

"And so they arrived at Sasuke's childhood!" Jaden said with great flourish.

"That was the worst trip of my life!" Abby grumbled.

"Yeah, well it's over now."

"Safe at last…"

Then a great roar protruded somewhere behind Abby, she turned to find a great, brown, bear looking down on her. Abby muttered an 'Oh no!' and ran.

Jaden watched the bear chase Abby for a minute, but then cleared his throat;

"It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Sasuke was conscious of a thousand odors and each one was connected to a lot of hopes and joys and cares, long, long forgotten."

"This is my old school!" Sasuke cried, "I was a boy here! Look! There's Henry! And Edmund, my best friend! Hello boys! Hello!?"

"These are the shadows of your past Sasuke," Temari said consolingly, "They can neither see nor hear you. Come let us go inside."

Reluctantly, Sasuke followed Temari inside, as did Abby and Jaden who managed to shake off the bear.

"And what a flood of memories came back to him as Sasuke beheld his old classroom." Jaden said as he and Abby settled themselves on a shelf next to old busts of famous men.

"I know it all so well," Sasuke nodded to Temari, "the desks, the smell of the chalk, I chose my profession in this room."

"And is he too, familiar?" Temari asked, pointing towards the corner.

"Sasuke looked upon a small boy, a boy he knew very well indeed." Jaden added.

"Good heavens!" Sasuke whispered, "It's me!"

Boys began to run into the classroom, crying, "C'mon Sasuke, teacher's sleeping, you never go home for Christmas!"

"Who cares about stupid old Christmas!?" the young Sasuke cried angrily, his cheeks a blotchy red.

"I was often alone," the older Sasuke mused aloud, "more time for reading and study. For me the Christmas holiday was a chance to get some extra work done. Time for solitude."

"Underworld demons don't understand these things." Jaden said absentmindedly.

"I'm a juurinkichi, and I understand these things. You were never a lonely child?" Abby asked.

"They're two different demons; anyway I had 1274 half-brothers and sisters, not including immediate family."

"Sheesh…underworld demons don't understand these things."

"Let us see another Christmas in this place." Temari suggested.

"They were all very much the same nothing ever changed." Sasuke replied sounding almost regretful

"You changed." She answered simply.

"The years preformed their terrible dance and in a moment Sasuke had seen his whole childhood pass. He saw his old schoolroom age and decay." Abby recited. That was when the nose of the nearby Shakespeare bust broke off. The support on their side of the shelf broke off and both Abby and Jaden became pinned against the wall and busts.

"So, Master Sasuke!" cried the ever energetic headmaster, Gai, bounding into the room with cap and gown already on, "Graduation Day, eh, lad?"

"That's my old headmaster!" Older Sasuke said to Temari, "This man taught me my greatest lesson!"

"Stand up." Gai said pulling Young Sasuke to his feet, "Build your career as this school is built…"

Jaden and Abby continued to push hard, trying to get free of the shelf.

"Ah, Sasuke," Gai continued "life for you is golden; today you go forth into the real world! You must keep your nose to the grindstone. Work hard lad, and one day your life will be as solid as this building!"

At that moment, the shelf was given a final push and, like a see-saw, collapsed on the other side, sending the busts, Abby, and Jaden to the floor.

"I've been meaning to fix that shelf…" Gai muttered, "Well lad you have been apprenticed to a fine company in London. Today you become a man of business!"

"I'm looking foreword to it headmaster." Sasuke answered in monotone.

"Hm, you will love business, it is the American way!"

"Er, Gai…" Jaden whispered something into Gai's ear.

"It is the Konohanian way!" Gai amended, "Uh who are you?" Gai asked Jaden

"Nevermind me, just continue!"

"Come, Sasuke!" called Temari to the older man, "There is much to see."

In an instant, Sasuke and Temari had arrived on a street, looking at a building Sasuke had not seen in years. Jaden and Abby were lighting the streetlamps nearby.

"Tell me Sasuke Uchiha, do you know this place?" Temari questioned him.

"Know it? My first job was here! This is Jiraiya's Old Rubber Chicken Factory!"

"Once again," Jaden added, lighting the lamp with his fist filled with flames, "it was Christmas Eve and night was falling…"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Abby cried, panicked, he had accidentally set her pant leg on fire. "Light the lamp not the girl!"

Jaden sweatdropped, she had obviously forgotten she could control water and ice to put it out, so he pushed her into the frozen barrel of water below.

"There he is." Sasuke said, pointing at the white-haired man who had just appeared in the doorway, "old Jiraiya himself!"

"Come now lads! Dusk has fallen, the lamplighters are at work; it is Christmas Eve for certain." Jiraiya called to the inside.

"What an employee he was!" Sasuke laughed, "As hard and as ruthless as a rose petal."

"It's time for the party to begin!" Jiraiya shouted as he headed back inside, Sasuke, Temari, and Jaden carrying a frozen Abby following him.

Jaden found a nearby box and cracked Abby's ice shell open.

"I suppose I should thank you for that." She grumbled, looking ruffled.

"You're welcome."

Sasuke looked up, and spotted the Naras, "Look! Those were my old partners, Shikamaru and Ino when they were young. Always going up there and making out…"

Jiraiya called for attention, "Here's my Christmas speech: Thank you all and Merry Christmas!"

Then the party started, Abby and Jaden made their way over to the buffet table, but was put out due to the fact that it was singing vegetables.

"Ah forget it!" Jaden moaned, "Mother always taught me never to eat signing food."

Meanwhile a teenage Sasuke had appeared and began to complain to Jiraiya on how much this party was costing them.

"Why Sasuke! It's Christmas! It's a time for giving and generosity! Go enjoy the party and meet some people!" cried Jiraiya jovially, ushering him away, hurrying to talk to a young woman.

Later on in the evening, Sasuke had bumped into the young woman who was talking to Jiraiya.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" they both said in unison.

"Excuse me." Sasuke had said softly, he had been entranced by her emerald eyes, pink hair, and beautiful face, with a pink dress.

"Oh Sasuke!" Jiraiya laughed, "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha, the finest young financial mind in the city. Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Sakura, a friend of my family.

"I'm pleased to meet you." She said, smiling at him. He in turn had kissed her hand softly.

Now everything around the original Sasuke and Temari had been muted "You remember this meeting?" she asked

"Remember? Yes I remember." he said it almost as if it was a stupid question.

"There was of course another Christmas with this young woman." Temari continued.

"Please," Sasuke begged, "do not show me that Christmas."

But it was too late; the scenery had once again changed into a snow-covered forest. A young couple was sitting on a stone bench nearby.

"Another year before our wedding Sasuke." Sakura said dejectedly.

"Well, it can't be helped Sakura. How could we marry now? There's not even enough for a decent home. The investments haven't grown as they should." Sasuke had replied.

"That's what you said last year."

"Business continues to be poor."

"You're a partner in your own firm now."

"We're barely clearing expenses."

"You said the partnership was the goal…"

"This is for you! I love you Sakura."

"You did once…" She broke into song;

_There was a time when I was sure  
That you and I were truly one  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone  
And we came so close to being close  
And though you cared for me  
There's distance in your eyes tonight  
So we're not meant to be_

The love is gone, the love is gone  
The sweetest dream that you have ever known  
The love is gone, the love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone

There comes a moment in your life  
Like a window, and you see  
Your future there before you  
And how perfect life can be  
But adventure calls with unknown voices  
Pulling you away  
Be careful or you may regret  
The choice you make someday

When love is gone, when love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
When love is gone, when love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone  


The older Sasuke joined in, crying;

_  
It was almost love  
It was almost always  
It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I  
And yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye_

Yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye... 

Abby was sobbing, now and Jaden patted her back, "Its okay Abby…"

Sasuke was crying hard too, yelling at Temari angrily, "Temari, show me no more, why do you delight in torturing me?!"

"I told you! These are the shadows of things that have been! That they are what they are, do not blame me!"

"Leave me!"

Almost as soon as he said those words, everything disappeared, and he was left to cry in his bed chamber.

TBC

Curleyblue, Tenten, Hinata, and Gaara: Please Review!!!

----Behind the Scenes----

The young academy students applauded the rest of the cast after they had finished being young Sasuke's classmates. The said boy had transformed back into one of Naruto's clones and disappeared. Sakura was sobbing hard and was hugging Sasuke who was also crying, reaffirming to each other that they loved them. Abby was still crying, so the now chibi Gaara hugged her too. That made her cry harder. That scene was just to depressing for all the females on the staff to handle.

Out in the audience, people were having a blast. Hanabi was delighted to see Neji actually doing something, and kept saying to her father, "Did you see him?! Did you see Neji?!"

The Sasuke fangirls were outraged over the fact that Sasuke had said he loved Sakura. While the parents of Shikamaru and Ino worried over the fact if their kids were actually making out. Others were laughing at the jokes of Abby and Jaden or at Gai's stupidity.

Tsunade smirked. The crowd was loving this!


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Curleyblue: It's only a couple of days before my deadline and I still have three chapters to go…

Gaara: It'll be okay, don't worry.

Tenten: She's lost her mind; she hasn't eaten or slept in her desperation.

Hinata: C-Curleyblue-chan doesn't own any of this.

Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present

Sasuke was left in his bedchamber until the nearby clock began to strike the hour.

"Huh? What time is it?" Abby asked Jaden wearily.

"It's two o' clock." He replied looking at his watch.

Abby pondered for a moment, "Is it too early for breakfast? Cause if it is, its suppertime." This left Jaden with no comment.

"Sasuke knew that the second of ghosts was yet to appear, but as the clock finished striking…" Jaden trailed off.

"Nothing…" Sasuke whispered, peering around the bed curtains. Suddenly, the lights went on in the other room, and a large face poked around the doorway. This was a rather plump man with a jolly face and a wild mass of hair. On his chubby cheeks were two swirly patterns.

"Come in, and know me better man! Ho! Ho! Ho! "

Sasuke cautiously stepped into the room, noticing a bountiful harvest of food, and tons of presents scattered all around the room, what he didn't notice was Jaden and Abby peering in at them from the windowsill.

"Come in, and know me better man! Er, did I already say that?" said the spirit in his long red and green robes.

"You did, yes." Sasuke said fervently, rather intimidated by the large man.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! Call me Chouji! And this is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Did I tell you that I am the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

Sasuke looked at Chouji, fearing for this man's sanity, "You did, yes."

"Come in, and know me better man! Hohoho!"

Sasuke gave a small grin, "You're a little absentminded, Chouji."

"No," he answered laughing, "I'm a large, absentminded spirit!"

Both laughed again, it somewhat surprised Sasuke that he was laughing, too.

"My mind is filled with the here and now," Chouji explained, "and the now is, Christmas!"

Sasuke contemplated the man for a minute, "You know, I don't believe I've ever met anybody like you, sir."

"Really? Over 1800 of my brothers have come before me!" he answered laughing again.

"1800?" Sasuke was rather surprised, "Image the grocery bills." With that, they laughed even harder.

"Have you ever noticed that everything seems wonderful at Christmas?" Chouji asked.

Sasuke's facial expression changed rapidly, "Uh…in all honesty, Chouji…no, perhaps I have never really understood about Christmas."

Chouji reached out and patted his back, "Before this night is over, you will! Ah!" noticing the window he reached out and threw it open.

"Oh no! Oh no!" cried Jaden, as the window was thrown open. You could hear an 'Aaaaahhhh!' from the pair and a rather loud crunch as the hit the ground.

Chouji inhaled the night air deeply "Ah! We shall go out into the world!" he transported them both into the street and said, "May I welcome you to Christmas morning! Ho! Ho! Ho!" it seemed to take only a second for the sun to rise and for people to appear on the street. The air was festive, people were laughing and singing joyously. Chouji laughed and began to sign;

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true  
Wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
A cup of kindness that we share with another  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother  
In all the places you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear  
It is the season of the sprit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year  
It's in the giving of a gift to another  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother  
It's all the ways that we show love  
That feel like Christmas  
A part of childhood we'll always remember  
It is the summer of the soul in December  
Yes, when you do your best for love  
It feels like Christmas  
It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear  
It is the season of the sprit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year  
It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It's true, wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas!_

"Chouji! I had no idea! I wish to see friends! Kin! Show me family!" Sasuke said, a large smile on his features. As soon as he said that, they appeared in Neji's house.

"It's Neji!" Sasuke said to Chouji, "My dear nephew, Neji and his wife, Tenten! Having Christmas with friends!

"Hey look," Abby cried, as she and Jaden popped up behind a table, "fruit!"

"You know that's wax, right?" asked Jaden as she took a bite. Abby face paled, and she spit it out.

"Well, well, well, we've eaten the plum pudding and sung the carols, what's next my lovely?" Neji asked Tenten courteously.

"A game, Neji!" she smiled back.

"Yes we must have a game at Christmas!" said one of the guests eagerly.

"Do people play games at Christmas?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I love games!" laughed Chouji.

"Let's play Yes or No!" suggested one of the guests, to which everyone agreed Neji was to go first.

"I do have a good one, Tenten! Guess!" Neji said to them all.

"Is it a vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal, then?"

"What else?"

"What else indeed…"

"Is it found on a farm?"

"Never."

"In the city?"

"Usually."

"How about a dog?"

"No."

"A cat?" Sasuke and Tenten said in unison.

"I said it first!" Sasuke complained, even though they could not hear him.

"No."

"Wait then," Tenten mused, "is it an unwanted creature?"

"Most often."

"A mouse!"

"No."

"A rat!"

"A cockroach!"

"No."

"A leech!"

"No!"

"Wait, wait, I know!" Tenten cried, "An unwanted creature but not a rat, a leech, or a cockroach! It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Yes!"

They all laughed hard, and Sasuke's face fell, looking rather hopeless.

Chouji looked at him sympathetically, "Come, there is much to see."

"No more, I wish to see no more." Even so, they appeared on a tiny street in front of an old beaten house.

"Why have we come to this odd corner of the town?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Christmas here too, you know! That's Naruto Uzumaki's house. " Chouji answered indignantly.

"Goose!" cried Jaden, smelling into the chimney, as Abby went to clean it. "They're cooking goose down there!"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki's house?" Sasuke asked.

Chouji looked surprised, "How do you know that?!"

"You just told me."

"Hm. Well I'm usually trustworthy."

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked, looking through the window.

"Mrs. Uzumaki of course!"

Hinata Uzumaki was at the stove preparing Christmas dinner, wiping her hands on her cotton dress, she said, "Minato! Do not stop turning that spit! That is the whole secret of a properly roasted goose."

"It smells so good mother!" said Minato, the twelve-year old who looked exactly like his father.

"It does, doesn't it?" she answered, now fixing her long, indigo hair.

Up on the roof, Jaden had leaned in too far to smell the goose and had fallen into the chimney, landing on the goose. "Well at least I landed on something soft, and hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Mother, Mother!" cried the twin girls, Haruka and Hinamori. The fifteen-year olds looked like their mother when she had short hair. "I thought you said we couldn't eat the chestnuts until Father and Tiny Gaara got home!"

"I wasn't eating them, I was just merely checking them to see if they were perfect. Do not shout at me Hinamori!" she said to the girl on the left.

The young girl gasped, "I'm Haruka!"

"I'm Hinamori!" said the one on the right.

Hinata sighed, "Whatever…"

Now Chouji and Sasuke were distracted by singing, the looked up the street to see Naruto, carrying Tiny Gaara, the four-year old, with red hair and green eyes, on his shoulder. "C'mon son," Naruto said, placing Tiny Gaara down, "Let's go see if Christmas dinner is ready!"

"Yeah!" the young boy replied, hobbling inside with his crutch.

Almost immediately, Naruto was bombarded with hugs from his children, and Hinata said to them all;

"Now, now children, it's time to set the table!"

Naruto turned to Hinata, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Hina-chan!"

She blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek also.

Abby managed to slip inside to find Jaden blowing on his foot. "I fell down the chimney and fell on a flaming hot goose!" he cried.

"Aww!" she complained, "You have all the fun!"

Tiny Gaara, by now had become too excited, and began to cough badly. Hinata rushed up to him and told him to sit down and rest, that he was getting too excited.

"How was he at church Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"As good as gold and better," he answered happily, "he told me he hoped people saw him at church and remember who made lame beggars walk and blind men see."

"A remarkable child. They have such a meager feast. " Sasuke commented.

"But very much appreciated." countered Chouji.

"I pay Naruto so little…" Sasuke sounded guilty.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto cried aloud.

Upon hearing his name, both Sasuke and Chouji entered.

"It only seems right that I should lift a glass to my employer," Naruto continued, "I give you Mr. Uchiha, the founder of the feast!"

"The founder of the feast, indeed?!" Hinata cried incredulously, "Why, if he were here I would give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I bet he would choke on it!"

"Hinata…"

"Well, I suppose one must raise a glass to Mr. Uchiha, he'd be very merry on this day I have no doubt." She said sarcastically, "Even though he odious, wicked, unfeeling and badly-dressed!"

"To the founder of the feast, Mr. Uchiha!" Tiny Gaara interrupted, and the all drank deeply.

"God bless us, everyone!" Tiny Gaara said softly.

_Life is full of sweet surprises  
Everyday's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
Fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong_

Bless us all, who gather here  
The loving family I hold dear  
No place on earth, compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam

_Bless us all, that as we live  
We always comfort and forgive  
We have so much, that we can share  
With those in need we see around us everywhere_

Let us always love each other  
Lead us to the light  
Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night  
Let us run from anger and catch us when we fall  
Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please  
Bless us one and all

Bless us all with playful years  
With noisy games and joyful tears  
We reach for you and we stand tall  
And in our prayers and dreams  
We ask you bless us all

We reach for you and we stand tall  
And in our prayers and dreams we ask you  
Bless us all...

Tiny Gaara began to cough again as they all took their seats.

"Chouji…" Sasuke asked quietly, "tell me if Tiny Gaara will live.

"That is the future." answered Chouji, his hair all white with age, "My realm is in the present. However, I see a vacant chair in the chimney corner, and a crutch without an owner. If these shadows remain unaltered, I believe the child will die. But then, if he's going to die then he'd better do it! And decrease the surplus population!"

"Oh Chouji!"

Jaden then spoke, "As the Uzumaki family vanished into the darkness, Sasuke kept his eyes on Tiny Gaara, until the very last."

"Come," Chouji called, "my time grows short."

They then appeared in a graveyard where they sat upon a bench.

"Chouji, do you grow old?"

"I do!"

"Are spirits lives so short?"

"My time upon this globe is very brief. I believe it will end on the stroke of twelve."

Abby and Jaden then began to ring the church bell nearby.

"Now?! But Chouji! I have learned so much from you!"

Jaden spoke again, "Nothing Sasuke could say or do could stop the march of those terrible bells."

"Oh Chouji! Do not leave me!"

"I believe, I must, in fact."

"But you've meant so much to me! You have changed me!"

"And now I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

"You mean the future? Must I?"

"Go forth and know him better man! Hohoho!"

And with that he disappeared in a flash of color.

TBC

Curleyblue: My favorite part is done!

Gaara: Please Review.

---Behind the Scenes---

"Is that how people really perceive me?" Sasuke asked for the umpteenth time, at which everyone answered no.

"Where are Neji and Tenten?" Tsunade asked Kiba, who pointed to the closet. Judging by the sounds coming out of there, she wasn't about to go in there anytime soon. Naruto's clone kids had disappeared, and Hinata was sitting in the corner whispering,

"I kissed Naruto-kun! I did it all without stuttering or fainting…"

Out in the audience Hiashi was about to have a conniption. Neji being married, Hinata has kids with another. He was off his rocker, while Hanabi was giggling hysterically.

All the while, the Akatsuki was in the back row, patiently waiting to laugh at Itachi, except Tobi who said;

"Tobi will not laugh at Itachi-san because…TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!"


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Future

Curleyblue: Before we start this Chapter, I would like to take a moment to honor Jiraiya, who died in Naruto Chapter 383 (In Japan) while fighting Pein, the Akatsuki's leader. We as readers still have yet to figure out the secret code he left behind. He died an honorable death, as he should. Like the death of Asuma, we shall all miss him terribly. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Asuma and Jiraiya would still be alive.

Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Future

Sasuke was left alone in the cemetery, unsure of what to do; he straightened and looked about him. Then a thick mist blew in, Sasuke cried out but the mist had enveloped him in its chilling grasp. Now fully alert of all the sights and sounds around him, he crept cautiously. When something dark entered the corner of his eye, he whirled around, crying out with fright as he came face to face with a darkly hooded figure. He was exceptionally tall, and he did and said nothing. Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" he asked trembling.

The Spirit nodded, slow and deliberate, allowing Sasuke to catch a glimpse of the Sharingan eyes the Spirit, too, possessed. (A/N: It's Itachi, for all you dumb people out there.)

"Spirit," Sasuke gulped, deciding he should show the Spirit respect, "I fear you more, than any specter I have yet met."

Jaden and Abby poked their heads around the church door, "This is too scary, I don't think I wanna see anymore." Jaden whispered.

"Well, when you're right, you're right. You're on your own folks," Abby whispered to the audience, "we'll meet you at the finale." They then left.

"I am prepared to learn and to follow with a thankful heart," Sasuke continued, "will you not speak to me?"

The Spirit grabbed his arm and pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Oh yes, yes, the night in waning fast, lead on Spirit."

The pair walked foreword as time seemed to bend around them. They were walking into a vortex of time, the years swirling and passing around them, until they made it back onto the rainy cobblestone street of London. The Spirit pointed to a trio of men under umbrellas, talking and laughing.

"No I don't know much about it either way," One said, "all I know is; he's dead."

"When?" another asked.

"Last night I believe."

"Wonder what he died of? I thought he'd never go!"

They all laughed uproariously again, after that comment.

"Well, I don't know or care why he's gone, I'd just like to know what's he's done with his money."

"Wouldn't we all?!"

"Well he didn't give it to me!"

"Well, it's likely to be a cheap funeral. I don't know a single soul who would go to it."

"Well I might go in…if lunch is provided!"

Sasuke shuddered, "I know some of those gentlemen, Spirit. Of what poor wretch do they speak?"

The Spirit pointed into the doorway of a nearby house and they entered. They came upon Old Kakashi and some of his cronies. Old Kakashi bought used items of dead people and later sold them on the black market. His cronies broke into houses, stole the goods, and got paid according to the value of the item.

"So," Kakashi drawled, "back from the House of Sadness, I see."

"Huh!" Anko cried, "Sad that he didn't die years ago, the old skinflint!" The other two nodded there heads in agreement.

"Well, let's see… what've you got for Old Kakashi, eh? What've you got for me, to remember him by?" Kakashi asked, fondling Anko. She giggled.

"Well," Asuma sighed, blowing out some smoke, "I got these collar buttons from his dresser. Mother of Pearl."

"No, no, no, I've got bed curtains! Very fine Damask." Anko countered.

"Very cheap Damask though, worth a few coins." Kakashi said disappointedly.

"Well, I've got his blankets!" Kurenai cried.

Kakashi gasped, "His blankets?! Why, there still warm! I don't pay extra for the warmth you know."

"You should," she complained, "It's the only warmth he ever had!" At which all four laughed.

Sasuke turned to Itachi in horror, "I understand Spirit, the case of this unhappy man, might be my own, might my life turns that way now. Merciful heavens; let me see some tenderness connected with this world, or I'll be haunted by that terrible conversation forever."

The Spirit grabbed his arm again, and in an instant, they were at Naruto Uzumaki's door.

"Oh yes, Spirit!" smiled Sasuke, "A place of joy and laughter! Thank you for bringing me here!" Suddenly he paused, "It's so quiet…why is it so quiet?"

Slowly he turned and peered in the window, to see Hinata trying to hide her tears over the stove.

Haruka and Hinamori approached her, "Mother, you're crying again."

She whirled around, "No, no I wasn't, it was merely the lamplight, it hurts my eyes."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, "Not Tiny Gaara!" he cried.

"There, there now," Hinata said, "My eyes get weak in the dim light. I would not want to show weak eyes to your father when he gets home for anything in the world! He should be back by now."

Minato paused in his turning of the spit, "I think he's walked a little slower these past two evenings."

Suddenly the door opened, and Naruto stepped inside, but unlike the previous visit, the children quietly walked up to him, gave him a hug and sat down.

"How was the churchyard?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"It'll be lovely Hinata-chan. It would've done you good to see how green the place is. I choose a spot for Gaara where he can see…it's a spot on the hill and you can see the ducks on the river, Tiny Gaara…" he stammered.

"Tiny Gaara always loved watching the ducks on the river." She finished, trying to hold back tears.

Sasuke turned to face Itachi, "Oh Spirit! Must there be a Christmas that brings this awful scene? How can we endure it?"

Naruto spoke again, "It's alright children. Life is made up of meetings and partings; that is the way of it. I am sure we shall never forget Tiny Gaara, or this first parting that there was among us." They all looked over to see the empty chair and crutch in the corner solemnly.

Sasuke turned from the window and in an instant; they were back at the cemetery.

"Must we return to this place?" Sasuke asked tentatively, "There's something else that I must know. Spirit, I know what I must ask. I fear to, but I must. Who was the wretched man whose death brought so much glee and happiness to others?"

Itachi only pointed toward a grave. Sasuke started to creep foreword, but turned around and said;

"Answer me one more question, are these the shadows of things that will be or are these the shadows of things that may be only?" All Itachi did was point to the grave again.

"These events can be changed. A life can be made right." Sasuke said again in desperation.

He slowly reached the grave and with his fingertips, slowly swept the snow from the grave to reveal the name;

SASUKE UCHIHA

He broke into tears; "Sasuke Uchiha! Oh please Spirit, no! Hear me, I'm not the man I was!" he stood again, "Why would you show me this if I was past all hope!? I will honor Christmas and try to keep it all year!" He fell to his knees in front of Itachi now, grabbing Itachi's cloak. "I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! I will not shut out the lessons the spirits have taught me! Tell me that I may sponge out the writing on this stone!"

He sobbed harder, beginning to get hysterical, "Oh Spirit, please speak to me!" The pain in his heart would not lessen.

TBC

Curleyblue: That was depressing…

Please Review!

Curleyblue: Almost forgot! Speaking of Sasuke and Itachi, (in Japan of course) in the upcoming manga chapter, the FINAL battle between Sasuke and Itachi is about to begin! It's gonna be friggin' sweet!

---Behind the Scenes---

While everyone outside was either laughing at Itachi's performance (cough Akatsuki cough), or crying at Sasuke's; backstage was hysterical. Abby was crying and squeezing Gaara to death, saying "Don't you ever, ever, die again!"

Hinata and Naruto were hugging, Itachi was muttering to himself in the corner, and Sasuke was acting emo. Kakashi and Anko were in the closet this time while Tsunade was handing out Prozac like it was candy.

At least the final scenes were at hand…


	7. With a Thankful Heart

Curleyblue: It's the last chapter! Finally!

Hinata and Tenten: Curleyblue doesn't own Naruto!

Gaara: On with the story!

Chapter 6: With a Thankful Heart

Sasuke landed on something soft. He looked up, surprised, only to find that he was on a bed and the room was very familiar…

"I'm home!" he cried. He had never felt so much joy in his life, he felt as if he was about to burst.

"Yes, the bedposts were his own, the bed was his own, the room was his own!" Abby laughed.

"Hi guys, we're back!" Jaden waved to the audience.

"We promised we would be!" added Abby, "But the thing that made Sasuke happiest was that his life lay before him and it could be changed."

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! Oh, Shikamaru and Ino Nara, heaven and the Christmastime be praised for this day, I say it on my knees, Shikamaru and Ino, on my knees!" Sasuke said aloud, "Oh! They're not torn down! They're here!" Sasuke mumbled, grabbing his bedcurtains.

He started to pace around the room, "I don't know what to do! I'm as light as a feather, I'm as happy as an angel; I'm as merry as a schoolboy!"

"Um," Jaden shifted uncomfortably on the window ledge outside, "do you think it's safe for us to be up here?"

"Sasuke's saved." Abby responded, "What could happen now?"

That was when Sasuke threw open the window, and for the second time, one could hear screaming all the way down.

Sasuke looked around for a moment, spotting someone, he yelled; "You there boy!"

Rock Lee looked up at Sasuke, "What, me? That is, 'What, me, sir'?"

"What's today?" Sasuke asked him.

"Pardon?"

"What's today, my fine fellow?"

"Today?! Well today is Christmas Day!"

"It's Christmas Day! I haven't missed it! The Spirits did it all in one night! They can do anything they like! Course they can!"

"Er…of course they can!"

"Do you know the poultry shop in the next street?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir, I do!"

"An intelligent lad! A remarkable lad!"

"Aw gee…"

"Do you know whether the prize turkey has been sold in the window?"

"Oh? The one twice as big as me? It's still there!"

"Oh it's a pleasure talking with you lad! Go and buy it!"

"Be serious!"

"I am being serious! Go and buy if for me and I'll give you a shilling, no, I'll give you five shillings!" Sasuke cried, throwing Lee the bag.

Lee's eyes grew rounder than quarters, "Wow!"

"And so, the boy was off like a shot…" but before Jaden got time to finish his sentence, Lee had bowled both him and Abby over, and sped off.

"I'll bring it to Naruto Uzumaki's house!" Sasuke muttered, closing the window, "What a surprise it will be! It's twice the size of Tiny Gaara!"

Jaden began to speak again, "And a few moments later, dressed in his finest, Sasuke appeared on the streets of the city, to wish merry Christmas to all the world."

"Merry Christmas!" he said to the people on the sidewalk, "Merry Christmas!" he said to the playing children, "Merry Christmas!" he said, patting Abby and Jaden on the head.

"Everyone was out and about this fine morning," Abby laughed, "and soon, he encountered two familiar faces."

Kiba and Shino's faces paled considerably, "Mr. U-Uchiha?" Kiba asked, stuttering.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but about the charity donation you asked for me yesterday," he leaned in and whispered something in Kiba's ear. If you thought Lee's eyes had grown huge you should've seen Kiba's eyes.

They both gasped, "That much!?"

"And not a penny less! A great many back payments are included in it, I assure you."

"Why, Mr. Uchiha! I don't know what to say! I just wish there was something we could give you!" gasped Kiba.

But Shino knew. Very carefully he unwrapped the bright red scarf from his neck and handed it to Sasuke.

"A gift? A gift for me?" he asked as Shino nodded, "Thank you. Thank you! Fifty times and a Merry Christmas!" he cried joyously, putting it on. It clashed brilliantly with his black clothes.

"Here's you turkey Mr. Uchiha!" yelled Lee, half hidden behind the turkey.

"Follow me!" Sasuke laughed.

_With a thankful heart, with an endless joy  
With a growing family, every girl and boy  
Will be nephew and niece to me _

_Will bring love, hope and peace to me  
Yes and every night will end, and every day will start  
With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart_

With an open smile and with open doors  
I will bid you welcome, what is mine is yours  
With a glass raised to toast your health  
And a promise to share the wealth  
I will sail a friendly course, file a friendly chart  
On a sea of love and a thankful heart

Life is like a journey, who knows when it ends?  
Yes and if you need to know the measure of a man  
You simply count his friends  
Stop and look around you, the glory that you see  
Is born again each day, don't let is slip away  
How precious life can be  


He had entered Neji and Tenten's house and gave them both hugs and presents leaving the startled pair behind. By now a large crowd was following him, singing too.

_  
With a thankful heart that is wide awake  
I do make this promise, every breath I take  
Will be used now to sing your praise  
And to beg you to share my days  
With a loving guarantee that even if we part  
I will hold you close in a thankful heart_

I will hold you close in a thankful heart

He sent the crowd away to hide, and knocked smartly on Naruto's door. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"M-Mr. Uchiha!" he cried creaking open the door.

"So here you are. You sir, were not at work this morning as we had discussed."

"B-but Mr. Uchiha sir, we did discuss it. It's Christmas Day! You gave me the day off!"

"I?! I, Sasuke Uchiha?! Would I do a thing like that!?"

"No! I-I mean yes! But, but, you did!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I've had my fill of this!"

Now Hinata ran to the door, she had become a raging typhoon of fury, which impressed everyone in the vicinity; "And I have had my fill of you, Mr. Uchiha!"

"And therefore, Naruto Uzumaki…" Sasuke tried to say.

"And therefore you can leave this house at once!" Hinata yelled at him as Naruto tried desperately to stop her.

"And therefore I am about to raise your salary!" Sasuke finished

Hinata threw Naruto to the side and shouted, "Ooh, and I'm about to raise you right off the pavement…huh?"

Naruto looked shocked, "Pardon?"

"Yes Naruto," Sasuke said warmly, "raise your salary and pay the mortgage on this house."

They looked at each other, Hinata and Naruto, and said, "Please sir, come inside!"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke asked, "would you and your family care to join us for a little turkey dinner on this fine Christmas Day? Merry Christmas."

The whole family gasped in disbelief as a swarm of people filled the house, as well as the biggest turkey they had ever seen.

"And Sasuke was better than his word; he did it all and infinitely more!" Jaden said happily.

"And, uh, Tiny Gaara?" Abby asked fearfully.

"And Tiny Gaara…who did not die!"

"Aww, isn't that swell!" she interrupted.

"To Tiny Gaara," Jaden continued, "Sasuke became a second father, he became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the good old city ever had! And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that truly be said of us, and all of us. And so, as Tiny Gaara observed;"

"God bless us!" Tiny Gaara cried.

"God bless us, everyone!" Sasuke finished.

_The love we found,_

_The love we found_

_We carry with us,_

_So we're never quite alone_

_The love we found,_

_The love we found _

_The sweetest dream,_

_That we have ever known!_

"Hey see ya later! Bye-bye!" cried Abby and Jaden.

_The love we found,_

_The love we found_

_We carry with us,_

_So we're never quite alone_

"Hey nice story huh, Abby?"

"Yeah, if you like this you should read the book!"

They curtain went up to reveal, the whole cast as they sang and danced;

_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true  
Wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
A cup of kindness that we share with another  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother  
In all the places you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear  
It is the season of the sprit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year  
It's in the giving of a gift to another  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother  
It's all the ways that we show love  
That feel like Christmas  
A part of childhood we'll always remember  
It is the summer of the soul in December  
Yes, when you do your best for love  
It feels like Christmas  
It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear  
It is the season of the sprit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year  
It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It's true, wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas!_

Finally, the cast took a bow, and the curtain closed as the audience clapped and cheered. It certainly felt like Christmas.

The End!

Curleyblue: Thank you all for reading! Please review!

Curleyblue, Gaara, Tenten, and Hinata:

Have a Very Merry Christmas!_  
_


End file.
